Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado
by Yami River
Summary: La declaración de Tsunade causo que  Ino se atragantara con simplemente aire, mientras que Shikamaru se deslizaba más abajo en su silla, con los ojos bien cerrados. -Problematico...
1. Misión

Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto y este fic es una adaptación de un fic en inglés.

* * *

**Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado**

**Capitulo 1: Misión**

Tsunade se sentó en su oficina, con el ceño fruncido.

-Bueno... Supongo que esto no tiene remedio- murmuro. -¡Shizune! ¡Sakura!- llamo la mujer.

Sakura levantó la vista de su mesa de trabajo junto a Tsunade, donde estaba estudiando algunas muestras de hierbas.

-¿Sí, Tsunade-sama?- Shizune se precipitó en la oficina, llevando un puñado de documentos.

-En cuanto a la carta de la semana pasada de Suna, he decidido en una misión, y necesito a Shikamaru Nara e Ino Yamanaka... Shizune, por favor, informar a Nara y Sakura, informar a Yamanaka, díganles que los necesito aquí en una hora. Eso es todo.

…

Era un día normal en la floristería Yamanaka.

Con 20 años de edad Ino Yamanaka se sentó junto a sus flores, era un día perfecto y la chica se encontraba perdida en sus pensamientos.

-¡INO!- un grito conmocionó a la rubia.

Su cabeza se levantó para hacer frente a Sakura mirándola con las manos en las caderas.

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre Sakura?- Ino rápidamente se puso de pie.

-Tsunade-sama te necesita en su oficina en 45 minutos. Algo sobre una misión...- la expresión de Sakura se quedó pensativa, cuando de pronto algo pasó por su cabeza. -¡OH! yo también te necesito para ir de compras pronto. Para la boda de Tenten y Neji que será en 3 días y me di cuenta de que no tengo nada que llevar. Voy a llamarte más tarde. Tengo que hacer un informe- con esto, Sakura salió corriendo, dejando a Ino con una sobrecarga de información.

-Una misión... espero que no choque con la fiesta de compromiso de Tenten- Ino pensó. -¡Ah, tengo que buscar lo mejor!- Ino dijo, mirando su reflejo en el cristal, peinando su sedoso cabello con sus dedos.

Ino toco la puerta de la oficina de Tsunade a tiempo y fue recibida con un simple "Entra"

Ella entró en la habitación, y lo primero que notó fue una figura en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Tsunade.

Ino reconoció a Shikamaru de inmediato, por su cola de caballo de punta que sobresalía de la silla.

-Ah, Ino. Tome asiento junto a Nara. Tengo una misión para los dos- Tsunade hizo un gesto señalando la silla al lado de Shikamaru.

Con esa declaración, Shikamaru levantó una ceja demostrando su confusión, pero no hizo nada para que las dos mujeres lo notaran. En cuanto a él se refería, era una norma estandarizada que las misiones se llevarán a cabo con al menos tres equipos de hombre.

Sintiendo que ocupó la atención de la pareja, Tsunade se lanzó a dar una explicación detallada de la causa de esta _especial_ misión.

-La semana pasada, Konoha recibió una carta de Suna- Tsunade hizo una pausa, tomando una bocanada de aire antes de continuar – y en ella propone una alianza… por cualquier circunstancia imprevista que el futuro pueda deparar. Los ancianos de Suna han propuesto un matrimonio entre dos ninjas, uno Suna que sería Temari, hermana del Kazekage, y un ninja de Konoha.

Sin esperar ningún tipo de respuesta, Tsunade se apresuró a continuar. -Shikamaru ha sido elegido por los ancianos de Suna como el novio, el matrimonio se celebrará en Suna y estás obligado a vivir tu vida de casados en Suna-. Tsunade señaló con el dedo pulgar en la dirección de la cara sorprendida de Shikamaru.

-¡Cómo! ¿Por qué diablos elegir a Shika?- Ino tenía una expresión de desconcierto en su cara.

-Tsunade-sama por favor aclarare bien las cosas...- las cejas de Shikamaru se juntaron y con los dedos se pellizcó el puente de la nariz.

Tsunade levantó sus manos, -Sí, estoy llegando a eso.

-Pues parece que Suna codicia al mejor estratega y genio que reside en Konoha. Shikamaru. Si aceptas la propuesta de matrimonio, tendrás que trabajar para Suna- Tsunade explico con el ceño fruncido.

-Shikamaru es una preciada posesión de Konoha y yo no permitiría el matrimonio para sellar la alianza ... a menos que Shikamaru tuviera fuertes objeciones- la mirada que Tsunade le regalaba a Shikamaru era muy seria.

Ino poco a poco volvió la mirada a Shikamaru, que estaba sentado a su lado con una mirada contemplativa en su rostro. _Shika posiblemente no está de acuerdo con este matrimonio, ¿verdad? Apenas tenemos 20 años..._

-Así que... ¿está misión posiblemente puede sacarme de esta situación...?- Shikamaru preguntó, mientras giraba la cabeza para intercambiar miradas con Ino.

-La única manera de rechazar esta propuesta y mantener la alianza... es que tú tienes que casarte.

Con su cerebro que puede calcular 30 pasos por adelantado, los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron ante las palabras de Tsunade.

-¿Qué? Tsunade-sama, ¿cómo ayuda eso al problema? ¿Y qué tiene que ver mi participación con esto?- Ino divagaba.

La siguiente declaración de Tsunade causo que Ino se atragantara con simplemente aire, mientras que Shikamaru se deslizaba más abajo en su silla, con los ojos bien cerrados.

-Ino, tú tienes que casarte con Shikamaru- la voz de Tsunade parecía un eco en la cabeza de los dos jóvenes.

-Problemático…

* * *

**Ya estoy de vuelta en es que la escuela lo ahoga a uno… bueno espero que me digan en un reviews lo que les pareció. **

**Para empezar agradeceré a los que me dejaron sus comentarios en mi anterior historia, además quiero aclarar que este fic es una adaptación de otro fic en inglés, el cual la autora lo dejo inconcluso… ¡Pobre! T.T**

**Y esto será puramente ShikaIno aunque tendrá la participación de otras parejas.**

**-Sayonara- se despidio ShikaIno por 100pre.**


	2. Propuesta

Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto y este fic es una adaptación de un fic en inglés.

* * *

**Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado**

**Capitulo 2: Propuesta**

Ino no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban. Su boca parecía ser capaz de surtir palabras incoherentes. En su frustración, se volvió a Shikamaru en busca de ayuda.

Shikamaru sólo permaneció inmóvil en su asiento, la cabeza en las manos y los dedos ligeramente masajeando sus sienes.

Por último, Ino logró farfullar -¡¿Qu-qué?

-Tsunade-sama... El matrimonio es una cuestión importante, y solo tenemos 20 años. ¿Hay alguna solución mejor?- Shikamaru murmuró.

-Lo siento, pero esta es la mejor solución. Cualquier otra forma de rechazar la propuesta podría ofender a los ancianos de Suna. Ya he enviado un mensaje de vuelta que, Shikamaru Nara, ya tiene una novia y que va a casarse muy pronto- Tsunade sonrió, recostándose en su silla.

-Pero, pero…- Ino encontró su voz, pero fue detenido por la mano levantada de Tsunade.

-Yo sé lo que ambos están pensando, pero sería mejor ser cuidadosos con esto. No quiero que ningún espía de Suna informe que el matrimonio de Shikamaru es un engaño. No sería conveniente para nosotros y eso podría provocar una guerra con Suna- la sombría expresión de Tsunade dijo claramente, _no hay manera de salir de esto._

La sala quedó en silencio durante unos 3 minutos, cuando Ino le susurró -¿Por qué yo?

-Tú eres la amiga más íntima de Shikamaru, y Sakura amablemente me ha informado de que estas sola en este momento. Por lo tanto, sería menos sospechoso que ustedes tengan una relación. Ustedes dos no tienen la libertad de revelar esta información a nadie- Tsunade los miró antes de añadir: -¡Oh, por cierto, sus padres ya han dado su consentimiento-. Ella sonrió tímidamente a la pareja.

-¿EEHHH?

Tanto Ino y Shikamaru se miraron entre sí, pues el mismo pensamiento los sorprendio. _¿Cómo, Inoichi Yamanaka está de acuerdo, siendo el padre más celoso del mundo?_

-Bueno, parece que no hay problemas por parte de sus familias. Tanto los Yamanaka y los Nara fueron tan agradable para aceptar su matrimonio, aunque tuve que tener un poco de persuasión para convencer a Inoichi…- la Hokage sonrió.

Tsunade dio a los dos jóvenes Jounins un minuto para reflexionar sobre su situación actual antes de lanzarse a un debate serio acerca de su misión asignada.

-Bueno, como he dicho a los dos, esta es una misión que ambos tienen que aceptar. En esta misión, ambos se convertirán en una pareja casada, que será la clave para la disminución de la propuesta de Suna, sin inculcar conflicto. Lo sé es injusto para ustedes dos, así que he decidido en una propuesta- Tsunade juntó las manos y se inclinó sobre su escritorio.

-Shikamaru Nara, Ino Yamanaka, los dos tendrán que casarse en el próximo mes y permanecer como una pareja casada durante tres años... Yo les dejare firman los papeles del divorcio ya que será legal después de tres años. Si desean permanecer casados después de ese período, este documento de divorcio tendrá que ser destruido por mí y no por ninguno de los dos. ¿Entendido?-

-Y esto será un secreto entre nosotros tres. Ninguno de sus padres debe de saber sobre el contrato, para que no se pueda filtrar toda la información, ¿entendido?- Tsunade ordenó.

Shikamaru respondió dejando caer su cabeza, golpeando la mesa en el proceso, mientras que Ino rápidamente asintió antes de dar un guiño a la Hokage.

…

-Estoy en casa- Shikamaru murmuró. Él sacudió con pereza sus zapatos y arrastro los pies al sofá.

Cuando Yoshino Nara encontró a su hijo, él estaba profundamente dormido en el sofá. Tenía la intención de despertarlo para que alimentara a los venados de su clan, pero decidió que debía estar agotado.

Shikamaru se despertó sobresaltado

_Debe haber sido una pesadilla... pero se sentía tan real..._

Frotándose los ojos, Shikamaru lentamente se incorporó y miró a su alrededor. Lo que vio lo conmociono.

-¡I-Ino!- Shikamaru balbuceó.

Ino se sentó en el sofá al lado, mirándolo a él, mientras ella trataba de retener una carcajada.

-¡Shikamaru, querido, estás despierto. Justo a tiempo para la cena- Yoshino llamó desde la cocina.

Podía oír chillidos y risas provenientes de la cocina, que él supuso que era su madre y la señora Yamanaka.

-Ellos van a hablar de la boda esta noche en la cena... papá es el único que parece de mal humor- Ino dijo en voz baja, rodando los ojos antes de suspirar.

Después de diez minutos, Shikamaru ya estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor, en el asiento al lado de Ino, y frente a Inoichi. Él tragó saliva.

Para el resto de la discusión, Shikamaru se mantuvo distraído y se concentró en masticar su comida. _¡Oh, cómo deseaba poder salir y sentarse en la hierba y mirar las estrellas_!

A su lado, Ino tenía sus propios pensamientos que atravesaban su mente. _¿Su matrimonio funcionaría? ¿Qué tan extraño serían los próximos tres años?... ¿Y si su verdadero amor aparecia durante esos tres años? ¿Tendría que dejar pasar la oportunidad por su misión?_

Ino miró a sus padres y los Nara, quienes planificaban con entusiasmo la unión de los dos clanes, y ella piensa en el contrato secreto que ella y Shikamaru firmaron sin su conocimiento.

¿Cómo reaccionarían sus padres tres años después cuando ellos pongan fin a su matrimonio?

Bueno, los dos de ellos no tendrían más remedio que seguir adelante con la misión secreta que se les había encargado.

Los dos días siguientes fueron muy "problemáticos", según Shikamaru.

Escuchar los regaños de su madre era insoportable pero aguantar los golpes constantes de Ino en la cabeza y en el estómago por ser un "perezoso", eso sí que era un martirio.

-¡Shikamaru! ¡Deja de comportarte como un niño de cinco años y ven aquí y continua ayudando a los preparativos de TU boda!- Yoshino ladró.

La boda Nara - Yamanaka se había previsto a finales de mes. -¡Tsunade-sama quiere que se casen tan pronto como sea posible!- Yoshino había declarado por las abundantes protestas de Shikamaru e Ino.

La noticia se había extendido rápidamente por toda Konoha, la fusión de los clanes Nara y Yamanaka, era el chisme del momento y los preparativos de la boda cortesía de la Sra. Nara y Yamanaka iban bien. Tsunade no podía estar más contenta.

-¡Hijo!- Shikamaru al escuchar a su madre gritarle se levantó de su lugar en el techo y caminó hasta la sala de estar, donde perezosamente se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Ino.

-Querida Ino, tengo algo para tí- Yoshino sacó una caja oscura de terciopelo morado de su bolsillo y lo abrió para revelar un anillo de diamante con piedras de zafiro que lo rodeaban. -Este va a ser tu anillo de compromiso- Yoshino sonrió antes de añadir: -Se pasó de generación en generación en la familia Nara, y ahora es tuyo.

Ino quedó sin aliento por la sorpresa, sus manos se acercaron para aceptar la caja cuando Yoshino señaló a su hijo -Shikamaru, pónselo a tu prometida- Yoshino sonrió a su hijo.

Ino abrió mucho los ojos, mientras que Shikamaru levantó una ceja. -Bien... problemático...- Shikamaru murmuró, sacando él anillo de la caja. Era mejor no provocar la ira de su madre.

Ino se sonrojo al sentir la mano de Shikamaru agarrar la de ella y deslizar con cuidado el anillo en su dedo.

Yoshino corrió a la cocina con la señora Yamanaka riendo y susurrando cosas entre las dos.

-Lo siento, no soy Sasuke- Shikamaru dijo, incomodo con el silencio.

-Eso fue un enamoramiento de niña. No sabía lo que hacía- dijo para salir de la incomodidad.

-¿Qué pasó con tu último novio, Ino? ¿Por qué estás sola?- Shikamaru preguntó.

-No funciono- dijo Ino.

A medida que el día avanzaba, las pertenencias Ino se habían desplazado a la casa de los Nara. Shikamaru había sido el que llevaba todas las pertenencias de Ino hasta su habitación pues su madre le había ordenado que lo hiciera, aunque la Yamanaka se había prestado a hacerlo.

_Ni siquiera es mi mujer y ya estoy siendo su esclavo…_

Cargar las cajas de maquillaje y la ropa era aceptable, pero cargar su ropa interior, _ahí su madre se había pasado y eso Ino también lo compartia_... Shikamaru se maldijo en silencio y miró a su prometida, que seguía tratando de convencer a su suegra de ayudar a Shikamaru.

_Supongo que dormiré esta noche en el sofá… y las próximas también _pensó el Nara suspirando y siguiendo en su labor.

* * *

Bueno aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste.

Además agradesco a todos los que leyeron el primer capitulo: **Shouko-Marigold, Daga Uchiha, Eiko Hiwatari, Shi no hime y pilar**

¡De veras! les agradesco mucho por tomar un poco de su tiempo y leer este fic...

Y sin más me despido recordandoles que sus reviews son muy apreciados para mi.


	3. Compromisos e interrogaciones

Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto y este fic es una adaptación de un fic en inglés.

* * *

**Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado**

**Capitulo 3: Compromisos e interrogaciones.**

Algo lo estaba golpeando en la cara…

Los golpes estaban siendo más seguidos y escuchaba palabras que su cerebro no podía procesar por el sueño que aun tenía…

-¡SHIKAMARU!- grito alguien cerca de su oído despertándolo al instante.

Al abrir los ojos, le dio una mirada de muerte a la persona que estaba interrumpiendo su sueño.

¿Qué? -le dijo molesto Shikamaru.

-Estaba segura de que parecías que te encontrabas en coma- Ino lo miro de nuevo desde su posición de pie. -Vamos a llegar tarde a la fiesta de compromiso de Tenten, y te necesito para que me ayudes a subir el zipper de mi vestido- dijo dándose la vuelta.

-Problemática- Shikamaru cerró los ojos, sin ejercer ninguna resistencia cuando Ino lo arrastró hasta su habitación.

Shikamaru se había vestido con rapidez con la ropa que su madre e Ino habían elegido para él y ya estaba quedándose dormido en una silla cuando Ino salió del cuarto de baño.

-Shika… ayúdame- Ino pateó la silla y se volvió de espaldas a él, haciendo un gesto para que le ayudara con el zipper del vestido.

Refunfuñando en voz baja, Shikamaru lentamente se puso de pie y tiró del zipper. De pie tan cerca de ella, podía oler su aroma a rosas. Para su sorpresa, sintió que se le aceleraba el pulso.

_Ella se ve tan hermosa..._

-Ya esta- Shikamaru informo a Ino para después salir caminando rápidamente hacia la puerta, -nos vemos abajo. Problemático…

* * *

Apenas llevaban 20 minutos en la fiesta y ya habían sido interrogados por casi todos los presentes que conocían a la pareja.

Las chicas se habían abalanzado sobre Ino y Shikamaru para interrogarlos.

-¿Desde cuándo ustedes son novios? ¿Cerda por qué nunca me dijiste nada?- Sakura interrogo un poco molesta a su mejor amiga y rival.

-¿Cómo le propusiste a Ino casarte con ella?- pregunto Tenten con entusiasmo –Neji ni siquiera me compro flores cuando lo hizo.

Shikamaru al creer todo eso problemático, dejo a Ino para que respondiera las preguntas sobre su _matrimonio._

-Voy a dejar que Ino responda. Las mujeres son mejores con los detalles- Shikamaru dijo perezosamente y sonriendo levemente.

Ino le mando una mirada de reproche a su "prometido" pero no quiso gritarle nada y acepto la oferta del moreno, sin antes hallar una buena forma para molestarlo.

-¡Oh! esto es vergonzoso...- Ino se rió. -¡Fue la cosa más romántica del mundo! Shika me dejó una nota dulce donde me pedía que me reuniera con él en los jardines del primer Hokage. Cuando llegué, había velas encendidas por todas partes del campo.

Shikamaru se quedó inmóvil, su rostro estaba ligeramente sonrojado y un ataque repentino de tos le dio al atragantarse con un sorbo de agua luego de escuchar las palabras de Ino.

-Me tomó un rato para darme cuenta de lo que estaba pasando…- Siguio Ino con su relato –"Ino, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?" me dijo y Shika se acercó a mí con rosas y un anillo y arrodillándose ante mi me propuso matrimonio- Ino concluyo con su historia.

-¡Qué lindo!- Sakura y Tenten gritaron de emoción antes de instar a Ino para que continuara. Shikamaru sintió su cara enrojecer más y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de escapar de las chicas.

_Ino absolutamente es problemática..._

-Shika parecía tan encantador, no pude decir que no. Así que después estuve de acuerdo y por último bailamos lento en los campos de rosas bajo las estrellas... Eso fue muy romantico- Ino fue implacable, mostrando una sonrisa maligna (disfrazada de sonrisa dulce) a Shikamaru, que estaba a su lado con una expresión inquieta en su rostro.

-¡Oh Dios mío! Shikamaru, yo no sabía que eras un hombre tan romántico- Sakura se sorprendió realmente. Tenten tenía una mirada soñadora en su cara.

–Si tan sólo Neji hubiera sido la mitad de romántico como tú, Shikamaru.

-Um... Es porque estoy tan enamorado de Ino, jajaja...- Shikamaru forzó una risa y abrazo a su prometida por la cintura. –Te voy a dejar hablar con las chicas- dijo Shikamaru al oído de Ino planeando rápidamente su escape.

Las chicas miraron la escena con ojos soñadores y suspirando.

Shikamaru se acercó a la mesa del buffet, exactamente donde se encontraba Chouji.

-Ey Chouji- Shikamaru golpeó el hombro de su mejor amigo.

-Shikamaru- Chouji logró saludar al reconocerlo luego de masticar y tragar la comida.

-¿Es cierto que te vas a casar con Ino? Mi mamá lo oyó decir a tu madre, y nunca me dijiste algo al respecto- Chouji estaba herido de que su mejor amigo no le hubiera comentado la gran noticia.

Shikamaru necesitaba encontrar una solución. No hay manera de que pudiera decirle a Chouji la verdad sobre su matrimonio.

-Um, he estado saliendo con Ino unos meses ya y no se lo dije a nadie por el Sr. Yamanaka. Tú sabes cómo es con los novios de Ino... lo siento amigo. Iba a decirte sobre la boda, pero mi madre se emocionó demasiado." Shikamaru intentó producir una explicación razonable para ocultar la verdad de su misión.

Chouji asintió con la cabeza comprensivamente, todo el tiempo llenándose la boca con más comida. Shikamaru se alegró de que Chouji fuera un tipo sencillo que es fácil de conformarse, el mejor amigo que un hombre perezoso y despreocupado necesita.

-Pero dime, yo seré su padrino ¿verdad?- Chouji preguntó, mientras masticaba y tragaba.

-¿Quién más, Chouji?- Shikamaru sonrió, aliviado de que Chougi ya no preguntara más.

…

La fiesta estaba llegando a su fin, y Shikamaru quería ir a casa a acostarse y no hacer nada.

Pero hasta que no lo hiciera debería estar en esa fiesta, para entretenerse en algo su vista recorrió el lugar, mirando de esa forma el lugar donde estaba Ino.

_¿Qué hace una mujer que pronto se va a casar platicando con un hombre al azar? _Pensó Shikamaru al ver a Ino platicar con alguien.

Shikamaru un poco molesto, se acerco a Ino y dijo:

-Nos vamos a casa, ahora.

El hombre con el que estaba Ino levantó una ceja e Ino hablo para aclarar la situación. -Él es mi prometido.

-Fue un placer conocerte, me tengo que ir ahora. Adiós- Ino dijo dulcemente al hombre que conoció hace unos minutos. Shikamaru miro la escena y agarro la mano de Ino con un poco de fuerza y la jalo a la salida.

Estaban casi a mitad de camino de regreso a su casa cuando Ino dio un grito de frustración.

-¿Y ahora qué?- Shikamaru se volvió para ver a Ino agacharse y sacar sus zapatos de tacón de sus pies.

-Me duelen los pies... ¡no puedo caminar más!- Ino se quejó.

-¿Por qué usas zapatos de tacón alto cuando eres un ninja?- Shikamaru suspiró mientras se dirigía hacia ella.

Ino seguía frotando su pierna derecha cuando Shikamaru puso un brazo sobre la espalda y detrás de las rodillas y la levantó del suelo sin esfuerzo.

-¡EEEE!- Ino gritó en estado de shock, y comenzó patalear, mientras que Shikamaru dio unos pasos hacia adelante.

-¿Cómo vamos a llegar a casa, si te duelen los pies para caminar?- Shikamaru dijo a Ino.

-Etto… ¿Qué pasa si la gente nos ve?- Ino protestó, aún pataleando.

Shikamaru suspiro, y dejo a Ino de nuevo en el suelo -Está bien, súbete en mi espalda. Y dame los tacones- Se inclinó hacia adelante, haciendo un gesto para que ella supiera que tenía permiso de subirse a su espalda después de agarrar sus zapatos.

Tímidamente, Ino se subió a la espalda ancha de Shikamaru y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

-Mujer problemática...- Murmuró Shikamaru, e Ino se limitó a sonreír para sus adentros al escuchar esas palabras.

-Me debes una- Shikamaru dijo, sonriendo mientras llevaba a Ino todo el camino de vuelta a casa.

**...**

Ino antes de llegar a la casa de los Nara se había quedado dormida y Shikamaru la había cargado tratando de no hacer movimientos bruscos para que no se despertara.

Al llegar a su casa sacó las llaves y antes de que las metiera a la cerradura, la puerta se abrió dejando ver la silueta de su madre y antes de que comience a gritar sus ojos se fijaron en la rubia que descansaba plácidamente sobre la espalda de Shikamaru.

-Entra y llévala a su habitación- ordeno la mujer.

Shikamaru bufo molesto. Es que esa mujer no podía pedir nada por favor.

Subió las escaleras encontrándose a su padre en el camino quien lo veía con una sonrisa algo extraña en su cara.

Entro a su habitación y con cuidado la comenzó a recostar en la cama. Cuando ya lo hubo echo se fijo en lo bien formado que estaba el cuerpo de la rubia.

Por Kami, tanto tiempo siendo compañero y nunca se había percatado en la mujer en que Ino se había convertido. Nada fea.

Shikamaru decidió tomar un baño de agua fría antes de acostarse junto a su prometida. Por lo menos ya no tendría que dormir en ese incomodo sofá gracias a un acuerdo con su madre, acuerdo que lo incomodaba cada vez que lo recordaba.

_Flash back_

_-Oye mamá no puede quedarse Ino en el sofá- había dicho un adolorido y molesto Shikamaru._

_-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes pedir eso y peor aún para Ino, __**tú **__futura esposa?- grito molesta Yoshino amenazadoramente con una espátula en mano._

_-Es que mamá, ella quedaría muy bien en el sofá pues es delgada y pequeña- explico Shikamaru pensando que con esas palabras su madre pensaría igual._

_-Pero ella es una mujer…- y antes de que su madre lo dejará sordo Ino entro en la cocina para ver lo que causaba el alboroto._

_-¿Qué ocurre?- pregunto Ino aún con sueño pues hace poco se había despertado._

_-Ya no quiero quedarme a dormir en el sofá- dijo Shikamaru._

_-Porque no te quedas conmigo, esa cama es muy grande- dijo Ino haciendo que Yoshino dijera algo en contra de la sugerencia de Ino, pero oportunamente –para Shikamaru- su padre entro por la cocina luego de escuchar atentamente la conversación desde el comedor._

_-¿Por qué no haces un acuerdo con el chico?- dijo Shikaku ya arto de los gritos._

_Yoshino lo pensó y acepto._

_-Esta bién. Shikamaru debes prometerme que no te aprovecharas de Ino- Shikamaru e Ino se miraron con vergüenza ante las palabras de la mujer._

_-Sí, sí, te lo prometo- dijo Shikamaru._

_-Con un sí basta- dijo la mujer saliendo luego de regañarlo._

_Fin Flash back_

Shikamaru se metió a la ducha pensando que esta no sería una noche fácil y tampoco las que le esperaban a él como marido de Ino.

* * *

¡Hola! Espero que les guste el tercer capítulo de esta historia. Ojala les guste y me dejen sus reviews. También quiero agradecer con todo mi corazón a todos aquellos que dejaron sus muy preciadas opiniones en el capitulo anterior: **Eiko Hiwatari, Shouko-Marigold, Naoko-eri, Chanekin.n, pilar, Kotorii-chan y Daga Uchiha. **_¡Muchas Gracias!_

Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo…


	4. Torbellino de sentimientos

Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto y este fic es una adaptación de un fic en inglés.

* * *

**Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado**

**Capitulo 4: Torbellino de sentimientos.**

Shikamaru nunca en su vida se sintió tan cansado.

Ya habían pasado dos semanas y media desde que les fueron asignados la misión del _falso matrimonio _y su madre no lo había dejado en paz con respecto a los preparativos de la boda, de los cuales el no estaba interesado en saber…

Ino tampoco estaba tan entusiasmada lo que le provoco un poco de curiosidad al Nara.

-¡Ino!- llamó el chico un poco alto.

Y bueno aunque eso le causará un poco más de esfuerzo, _lo tenía que hacer _pues hace tres días atrás se habían reunido otra vez con Tsunade, quien prácticamente los había amenazado de que tenían que mostrar su "amor".

Inoichi que estaba en el lugar volteo a ver al Nara con un poco de resentimiento pero Shikamaru ignoro eso.

-¿Qué pasa Shika?- respondió la Yamanaka con una voz dulce y suave que sorprendió al moreno.

-Es que… bueno- Shikamaru se rascó la nuca –no te veo muy entusiasmada como nuestras madres- y con un ligero movimiento con la cabeza señalo a sus madres que se encontraban peleando con una de las organizadoras de la boda con respecto a las flores.

-Lo que pasa es que ya somos adultos y bueno saber que mi boda es toda una mentira…- y no continuó pues un suspiro de resignación escapo de sus rosados labios –Nunca pensé que ser ninja implicaba esto.

-Hai… yo tampoco- y esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa.

Ino también sonrió de la misma manera –Esto, es ciertamente _problemático- _y la chica estallo en carcajadas por usar la palabra favorita de su amigo.

…

-Ino, ya convencimos a Sakari-san para que en vez de rosas se pongan tulipanes- dijo la madre de Ino a su hija.

-Arigato, Okaa-san- dijo la rubia.

No le había querido causar un problema a la organizadora pero es que simplemente las rosas eran algo fuera de moda y ella que era florista sabía muy bien que las rosas se ocupaban en los arreglos de la mayoría de las bodas, mientras que los tulipanes eran simplemente originales.

-¿Y Shikamaru dónde está?- pregunto la mayor.

-Estaba muy cansado y se fue a dormir- su madre le lanzó una mirada divertida –lo sé madre es un holgazán- dijo divertida Ino.

-Entonces ve a despertarlo porque la cena pronto estará lista y no creó que a Yoshino le guste que se tarde- y se retiro a ayudar con los preparativos de la cena.

Tener a su madre en la casa Nara era una gran ayuda pues así no se sentía tan sola y bueno tener a su padre en la casa de su futuro esposo… bueno eso era incomodo pues no solo para ella sino que también para el pobre de Shikamaru quien aguantaba todas las miradas y palabras de resentimiento del rubio.

Se levanto del sofá y se encamino al dormitorio donde estaba el moreno.

Entro al dormitorio con el sigilo que una kunoichi debía que tener y encontró al chico durmiendo sin la camisa y acaparando toda la cama.

Ino rió divertida al verlo, pero aun así sintió que su corazón se aceleraba pues verlo de esa forma en la situación en que estaban le hacía pensar cosas que nunca se le cruzaron por la mente.

_Shikamaru se ven tan ¿sexy? _Y movió su cabeza tratando de desaparecer esos pensamientos.

Por Kami, Shikamaru era su mejor amigo y al igual que Chougi para ella él era como su hermano. O eso creía.

Verlo de aquella forma le hacían sentir un cosquilleo en el estomago. _Algo no estaba bien._

Pero a pesar de sus pensamientos su cuerpo involuntariamente se había movido hasta sentarse en la orilla de la cama y se encontraba viéndolo fijamente.

Una sonrisa surco su rostro, una divertida idea para despertar al Nara se le había cruzado por la mente.

Ino movió sus delicadas manos hacía las costillas del estratega y comenzó a hacer cosquillas en esa zona. Zona que era la más sensible en el muchacho, lo cual ella sabía a la perfección.

Shikamaru se levanto de un salto al sentir espasmos en sus musculos causados por las cosquillas. _Cuanto odiaba eso._

Abrió sus ojos y dando un rápido vistazo a la habitación se encontró con Ino que movía divertida las manos por los costados de su cuerpo.

Y con un rápido movimiento sujeto las manos de la chica haciendo que pararan las "caricias".

-Ino tú sabes cuánto odio las cosquillas- exclamo molesto y soñoliento el Nara.

-Lo sé, pero es tu culpa por dormirte- se defendió Ino.

Shikamaru enarco una ceja; es que Ino era ciertamente ilógica.

-¿Mi culpa? ¿Por dormirme?- y gracias a lo sorprendido que estaba Ino logró soltar sus manos del agarre de su prometido.

-Aja- y sin previo aviso volvió a hacerle cosquillas.

Es que simplemente le hacía gracia verlo molesto.

Shikamaru ya fastidiado agarró a Ino por los hombres y con un rápido movimiento la coloco debajo de su cuerpo.

-Ino te dije que no me gustaba que me hicieras cosquillas- exclamo de nuevo algo irritado.

-¡Ay Shika! Eres tan aburrido- bufó la chica.

Ino cerró sus ojos un poco molesta mientras que sus labios estaban entreabiertos para calmar así un poco su respiración por el pequeño forcejeo que sucedió momentos atrás.

Shikamaru ignoro las palabras de la platinada pues él estaba concentrado en el rostro de la Yamanaka o mejor dicho en sus labios.

No supo porque pero tenerla así lo hacía sentir un poco extraño.

Ino por su parte había preferido cerrar sus ojos para así ignorar la cercanía de sus rostros y apaciguar un poco el sonrojo que se había alojado en sus mejillas momentos antes.

Ino abrió sus ojos para ver sí Shikamaru la estaba viendo como momentos antes; y antes de que pudiera hablar un grito hizo que temblará la casa.

-SHIKAMARU NARA, QUE TE DIJE DE NO APROVECHARTE DE INO-CHAN- su madre grito y bueno es que en la posición en que estaban dejaban mucho en que pensar.

Shikamaru e Ino se separaron al instante y por suerte Inoichi había salido con su amigo a comprar unas botellas de sake.

La Sr. Yamanaka llegó unos segundos después y trataba de calmar a Yoshino.

-Esto no es lo que usted piensa Yoshino-san- exclamo un poco avergonzada Ino pues sabía muy bien a lo que se refería su futura suegra.

-Si tú lo dices Ino…- y mirando a su hijo –Y a ti te tendré vigilado.

Y salió de la habitación molesta seguida por Emi Yamanaka quien hizo una reverencia antes de irse.

Los dos se miraron pero no se dijeron nada, Ino salió primero y luego Shikamaru después de arreglarse para bajar.

-Por favor, que no se enteré Inoichi- suplico a Kami el Nara, aguantar a su problemática madre era suficiente.

**...**

Jejeje ojala les haya gustado este capítulo, es un poco corto pero era para vieran un poco sobre lo que pasaba días antes de la boda y discúlpenme por el retraso pero es que he estado muy ocupada con el instituto.

Y quiero agradecer a todos los que dejaron sus reviews en el capitulo anterior: **Eiko Hiwatari, Naoko-eri, Shouko-Marigold, pilar, anni fer, hadilu-chan, rockpink94, Daga Uchiha, Dulxura15. **

Arigato por sus lindos comentarios.

Nos vemos…


	5. Boda

Naruto no me pertenece es de Kishimoto y este fic es una adaptación de un fic en inglés.

* * *

**Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado**

**Capitulo 5: Boda**

"Esto es todo" Ino pensó mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo. Tez sin defectos, las mejillas teñidas de rosa y los labios brillantes, estaba segura de dejar a muchos boquiabiertos.

Ino dio un vistazo a su alrededor y vio a sus damas de honor: Sakura y Hinata vestidas en un lindo vestido corto color lila.

Ino se dio otro vistazo en el espejo, estaba toda bellamente vestida con su traje de novia, Ino se puso inquieta mientras esperaba a sus dos amigas terminar de prepararse en el vestuario. ¿Quién hubiera pensado que ella, Ino Yamanaka se casaría con Shikamaru Nara, el genio perezoso con el que amenudo peleaban? Ino siempre se había imaginado una boda de ensueño con alguien como Sasuke o Sai y claro que en otra situación; y no una farsa por una tonta misión.

* * *

Hanabi miraba a todos lados inspeccionando el lugar por si algo estaba fuera de lugar. Veía a casi todos los de la Villa de Konoha asistiendo a la ceremonia. Vio a su primo dar un fugaz beso a Tenten, Naruto peleaba con Lee sobre algo realmente estúpido y de pronto lo vio. El hermano del Kazekage, Kankuro.

-Informen a la Hokage que el ninja de la Arena ya está en la ceremonia- le dijo Hanabi a otro gennin de su edad. Su trabajo ya estaba terminado.

-Lady Tsunade, el ninja de Suna ya está presente- dijo Kuno a la Hokage, la mujer asintió y se retiro.

"Espero que nada salga mal, porque si no con esto comenzaría la guerra con Suna" pensó la Hokage pues Kankuro había sido mandado por los viejos de Suna para vigilar que la boda del Nara fuese real y no una mentira.

…

-Problemático- Shikamaru murmuró cuando la boda comenzó. Estaba de pie en el altar, con una amplia sonrisa –claro que la sonrisa era para engañar a Kankuro- y con Chouji a su lado.

Shikamaru sentía que su pulso empezó a ser más rápido al darse cuenta de la realidad de su situación, mientras miraba a su compañera de infancia, Ino, caminando por el pasillo. Pronto seria un hombre casaso… Shikamaru en medio de su leve ataque de pánico, también sentía un dejo de orgullo al mirar a Ino, sabía que él era el único afortunado que había alcanzado tal hazaña con la Yamanaka, pues sus antiguos novios tan solo duraban días con excepción de Sai que había durado 6 meses.

Ino no sabía qué esperar mientras caminaba hacia su _novio_. Sin embargo, le sorprendió que su ritmo cardíaco se acelero, cuando ella alcanzó a ver a su marido de pie en el altar. Aunque no era el hombre de ensueño que Ino se había previsto a casarse, Shikamaru ciertamente parecía encantador en su traje.

Un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas de la rubia al sentir la mirada de Shikamaru sobre ella.

La ceremonia avanzó rápidamente, Ino no alcanzó a oír todo lo que Tsunade decía pues estaba perdida en los ojos marrones de Shikamaru. Lo único que rompió los pensamientos de la platinada fue el beso que marcó su nuevo camino en sus vidas, como marido y mujer.

…

-Ahora puede besar a la novia- dijo Tsunade guiñándoles un ojo a la joven pareja.

Shikamaru sentía que su corazón se paro al darse cuenta que ya era hora de hacerlo… Sí, él había besado a otras chicas antes, sus novias del pasado (menos de tres), pero esta vez fue diferente. Este beso llevaba consigo un peso mucho más grande, además de lo que significaba.

"_Vamos Shikamaru" _apoyo mentalmente la voluptuosa Hokage al ver que Shikamaru dudaba de que hacer, además de que Ino se veía perdida.

Shikamaru se inclinó hacia adelante y apretó sus labios con los de Ino, sin atreverse a mirarla fijamente a los ojos. El beso duró unos tres segundos antes de que él se alejara, sin esperar a que Ino respondiera..

Ino se asustó al sentir los labios de Shikamaru presionando los suyos. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar con claridad, los labios se separaron. Ese beso la dejó un poco aturdido, y eso era todo lo que podía pensar en el momento en que los gritos y aplausos estallaron por todas partes.

_Esto es sumamente… problemático._

Ya había caído la noche, y la pareja finalmente se había separado de los amigos problemáticos, de las burlas y parientes, pero no antes de que Naruto le diera "el guiño" a Shikamaru.

"_Nuestra noche de boda…" _pensaron los dos entrando a su nuevo hogar.

Shikamaru se sentó en el borde de la cama que él e Ino se suponía tendrían que compartir.

Pues ahora tendrían que vivir en un apartamento nuevo que Tsunade había proporcionado amablemente para ellos, como un "regalo de bodas" para su misión de tres largos años.

Todos habían quedado con la boca abierta al saber de la sorpresa de Tsunade y Yoshino había ladrado a su hijo que se portará bien, ahora que se trasladarían al nuevo apartamento y que no dierá a Ino ningún problema

-Tch…- Shikamaru alzó una ceja al recordar la burla que Naruto le había propinado, pero no pudo evitar sentirse nervioso. Se quitó la chaqueta y se aflojo los botones superiores de su camisa pocos antes de recostarse sobre la cama, agotado por el día mientras espera su turno en el baño.

Mientras tanto, Ino había monopolizado el cuarto de baño al instante en que entraron a la casa, poco a poco se bañaba y se alistaba para dormir. La idea de dejar su santuario, el cuarto de baño y ver a Shikamaru le daba miedo. Ella estaba vestida con su camisón, que le llegaba a la mitad del muslo. Maldita sea, ella no había pensado en esta situación de antemano, y ese era el único tipo de pijamas que tenía.

-Sí Shikamaru tiene esas ideas, estoy preparada- Ino se dijo mientras se deslizaba un shuriken en su camisón.

Después de unas cuantas respiraciones profundas, Ino finalmente salió del baño contiguo al dormitorio. Sin embargo, Shikamaru estaba dormido, tirado en la cama, todavía con su traje.

Ino suspiró antes de retirar el shuriken oculto bajo su camisón.

"_Como no me pude imaginar esto del perezoso de Shika._

De pronto una idea traviesa se cruzó en la mente de Ino, decidió burlarse de su marido para ponerlo nervioso.

-Shika-kun ... estoy **lista**...- Ino hizo hincapié en la palabra "lista", mientras que rápidamente acomodaba los tirantes del camisón para que pareciera que con un solo movimiento este caería dejando al descubierto todo el cuerpo de la Yamanaka.

Como amaba molestar al Nara, pero también lo hacía pues se sentía molesta al ver que el Nara ni siquiera se sentía nerviso, emocionado o feliz por la idea de tenerla para él. Eso era un ultraje para su ego femenino.

Shikamaru entreabrió un ojo, sólo para encontrarse a Ino mirándolo fijamente mientras que los pechos de ella apretaban su brazo izquierdo. De repente sintió un nudo formándose en la garganta mientras trataba de procesar lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Ya he terminado con el cuarto de baño... ¿No huelo bien? Es tu turno ahora. No quiero que vengas a **la cama** todo **sudoroso** y **pegajoso**- Ino continuó con su juego de palabras, mientras en secreto aplaudió sus dotes interpretativas.

-¿Qué? ¿Ino? ¡Claro!- Shikamaru tartamudeó un poco confundido por el comportamiento de Ino y corrió al baño para escapar de cualquier juego que Ino estuviera jugando.

_Malditas hormonas locas…_

Ino se rió en silencio mientras miraba la confundida expresión de Shikamaru antes de que él corriera hacia el cuarto de baño. Su compañero de infancia seguía siendo tan fácil de manipular como antes.

Shikamaru salió de la ducha de agua fría para encontrarse a Ino ya profundamente dormida en la cama.

Shikamaru soltó un suspiro de alivio, pues estaba agradecido de que Ino ya había caído dormida y así salvarse de la burla. No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar o controlar sus respuestas si continuaba con su pequeño juego.

En silencio se deslizó en la cama junto a su esposa, que parecía a una diosa, incluso dormida. Shikamaru se abstuvo de mirarla y le dio la espalda. Una mujer en la cama junto a él ya era una tentación lo suficientemente grande, y era aún peor siendo Ino.

_Habían dormido juntos, incluso cuando eran niños, por lo que no es gran cosa ahora._

Shikamaru se consoló con ese pensamiento antes de dejarse llevar por el sueño.

Tan problemático había sido y tan solo era la primera noche como una pareja _felizmente _casada.

* * *

_**¡**__Hola! Me disculpo por el retraso pero las visitas repentina de unos familiares no me dejaron que tuviera tiempo para seguirla, pero prometo que desde ahora actualizare semanal o dependiendo de los reviews._

_También les agradezco por dejarme reviews a: _**Eiko Hiwatari, Daga Uchiha, Chanekin.n, Naoko Eri, Shouko Marigold, Dulxura15, pilar, Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki y a todos los que han agregado la historia a favoritos y a alertas. **_¡Muchas Gracias!_

_Así que díganme que les pareció._

_Nos vemos._


	6. Caricias e insomnio

**Naruto y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece, son de Kishimoto -sensei.**

* * *

**Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado**

**Capitulo 6: Caricias e Insomnio.**

Ino caminaba en dirección al dormitorio matrimonial con una misión no muy favorecedora para Shikamaru. Subió los escalones con pasos rápidos, sus muñecas descansaban en su cintura reflejando su molestia y se ceño estaba _levemente _fruncido. Era obvio, Ino estaba molesta.

Entro a la habitación sin dirigir mirada a su esposo quien dormía plácidamente aún. ¡A las 11 de la mañana!

_Perezoso, _fue algo que mascullo Ino comenzando con su labor de despertarlo.

Se dirigió a las cortinas que estaban cerradas, prohibiéndole el paso a los juguetones rayos de sol y las abrió en un rápido movimiento.

Los rayos de sol entraron rápidamente a la habitación, alumbrando fuertemente el rostro de Shikamaru. Él se removió en su cama virando su rostro al lado opuesto. Ino enfureció más.

-No, Nara. Si no te levantas por las buenas entonces será por las malas- susurro para sí mientras se acercaba a su joven esposo.

Tomo con delicadeza los hombros del hombre para luego dar una sacudida al estilo Ino Yamanaka; y como si eso no fuera poco un estruendoso grito hizo que los pajaritos que estaban disfrutando de la tranquilidad salieran volando asustados.

-¡SHIKAMARU NARA LEVANTATÉ DE UNA BUENA VEZ PORQUE SINO YO…- y antes de poder terminar su amenaza una mano le tapó la boca.

-Sí, sí, sí…- dijo restregándose los ojos –con la sacudida me basto ¿sabes?- dijo esta vez estirando su cuerpo, pues lo de seguir durmiendo sería una fatídica idea para él.

-Sí- corrigió Ino. –Además te quería informar que en tres horas saldré en una misión- dijo la Yamanaka.

-Aja. ¿Puedo seguir durmiendo entonces?- pregunto Shikamaru volviendo a relajarse en la cama.

-¡Idiota!- exclamo la rubia pegándole un fuerte puñetazo en las costillas –Claro que no. Tienes que encaminarme hasta la salida, tal y como Tsunade nos _pidió._

-Dirás ordeno ¿No?

-Levántate y báñate, que la comida ya va a estar lista.

-Aja.

…

Shikamaru bajo luego de 20 minutos y se sentó en la mesa a esperar que Ino le sirviera la comida.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ino.

-Sentado.

-¿Y no comerás?- pregunto Ino.

-Si- dijo Shikamaru un poco extrañado por la conversación.

¿Y?- Ino le incitó a que siguiera.

-Y… espero que me sirvas- dijo Shikamaru dándole a conocer el porqué estaba tan tranquilo sentado.

-Oye Nara seré tu esposa pero no tu sirvienta- dijo con un tono mordaz sentándose en la mesa.

-… Que mala esposa- mascullo por lo bajo Shikamaru, pero Ino logró escucharlo y le tiró su sandalia que le cayó directo en la cabeza al Nara.

-¡Ouch!- dijo Shikamaru sobándose y agarrando su comida.

Por lo menos su madre no era así. Ese era su tercer día como feliz marido de Ino pero aún así era la primera vez que comían en _su _casa ellos dos solos.

Pues el día siguiente de su casamiento, su madre los había invitado a cenar pues unos amigos suyos vendrían a felicitar a la pareja. Y como su madre era muy perfeccionista los había tenido todo el santo día con ella.

Y él segundo día sus amigos los habían invitado a almorzar y sus suegros los invitaron a cenar. Aunque sabía que las intenciones de Inoichi eran otras.

Sacó en un plato hondo un poco de sopa que había preparado.

-No estará salada ¿verdad?- dijo mientras escudriñaba la sopa moviéndola con la cuchara.

Una vena apareció en la frente de la Yamanaka.

-Por Kami Shika, eso fue hace ya más de 6 años- exclamo la chica con la cara roja de la vergüenza y la ira.

-Sí, y aún no he logrado olvidar ese mal sabor de boca que me dejo- dijo el chico sentándose frente a su mujer.

-Si te gusta fastidiarme- afirmo Ino.

-Y a ti no te gusta verme en paz- contraataco el castaño.

-¡¿Si en paz significa dormido! No- exclamo Ino cruzándose de brazos –además ya habías dormido mucho- termino diciendo la chica.

-Ja. Si apenas he dormido unas 6 horas a los sumo- dijo el chico dejando de lado la sopa.

Ino enarco una ceja –Te dormiste a las 11 de la noche. Y yo me he dormido a la una de la madrugada y mírame me he levantado a las 7 de la mañana.

-Yo no pude dormir bien me despertaba a cada ratito- dijo Shikamaru evitando de ver a Ino.

-¿Y por qué?- dijo Ino incrédula pues sabía muy bien que dormir era lo que mejor que sabía hacer Shikamaru, además de fastidiarla, claro estaba.

-Pues… me dio insomnio- dijo el chico sin mirarla aún.

-¿Insomnio? No es eso la única enfermedad que los Nara nunca sufrirán- dijo burlona la chica.

-Quizás soy la excepción- dijo Shikamaru dando algún argumento no importándole que estúpido sonará.

-Me parece que me ocultas algo- presiono la chica al ver la actitud rara del moreno.

-Claro que no. ¿Y dime de qué se trata la misión?- dijo Shikamaru cambiando de tema.

Ino ya no insistió luego averiguaría el porqué Shikamaru no podía dormir.

-Pues iré a la Aldea de la Lluvia con Ibiki, para ayudar a la interrogación de una de las victimas que se logró salvar de la masacre de los inmigrantes de la misma aldea- dijo Ino.

-¿Y por qué no pueden hacerlo los ninjas de la Lluvia?- pregunto Shikamaru.

-Pues parece que tiene un bloqueo mental y parece que no puede recordar nada por sí mismo- explico Ino.

-Oh. Pero como el subconsciente nunca olvida.

-Así es. Iré y me adentraré en su mente- dijo Ino.

Shikamaru observo a la chica levantarse y agarrar en una taza un poco de agua. Cuanto había cambiado, hace unos años era una kunoichi débil que solo vivía para impresionar al Uchiha, pero ahora pertenecía a la ANBU como interrogadora experta.

Shikamaru la había visto trabajar cuando interrogaba a algún pobre ninja, y en realidad usaba todo lo que podía en su contra. Y hasta Ibiki y la misma Hokage la habían alabado diciendo que ella era la mejor en su especialización; y hasta tenía conocimientos médicos que la hacían muy útil a la hora de pelear pues ella misma podía curar sus heridas y las de sus compañeros.

Shikamaru sonrío, Ino era una mujer independiente y con un carácter de los mil demonios. Y eso le… _gustaba._

Shikamaru ante ese último pensamiento reacciono y vio si había probado algo de la sopa de Ino y la respuesta era negativa. Por Kami, Ino era como su hermana, no podía gustarle… o solo que ese gustarle se refiriera a algo amistoso. Y lo que pasaba por su mente no era amistoso.

-Hey Shika- dijo la rubia pasando una de sus manos sobre la cara del muchacho.

-¿Q-Qué?- fue lo único que pudo articular Shikamaru.

-Luego me contarás lo que causo tu "insomnio"- dijo Ino burlona.

Shikamaru trago grueso seguramente si le decía o mejor dicho descubría el porqué –ya que él no se lo diría- le daría el sermón de su vida o los fastidiaría de por vida.

Tenía que hallar una muy buena excusa del porque no había podido dormir el día anterior ni ninguna de las noches que durmió con Ino.

**Flash Back**

Shikamaru se encontraba plácidamente dormido, cuando Ino por fin se decidió a ir a dormirse pues se había quedado arreglando unos libros de medicina en el estante de la sala.

La chica se acostó en el extremo vació de la cama.

Shikamaru se despertó al sentir que algo que lo estaba asfixiando, abrió sus ojos cafés y los fijo en la figura que yacía recostada en su cuerpo. Ino se encontraba abrazándolo.

Sabía que era _inconscientemente _pues las temperaturas en Konoha durante la noche y la madrugada bajaban considerablemente, y esa habitación era la más fría de todas e Ino quizás buscará una fuente de calor pues seguramente con el camisón –que no le cubría mucho- sentía mucho frío.

Shikamaru suspiro y se acomodo mejor para no sentir la sensación de ser asfixiado.

Momentos después de haberse quedado dormido sintío como Ino rozaba sus helados pies por las pantorrillas del Nara. Ino friccionaba sus pies tratando de calentarlos. Shikamaru dejo salir un bufido, apenas se había dormido unos minutos, pensó al ver el reloj que marcaba las 1:47 am.

El chico se levanto de la cama, separando a Ino lentamente de su cuerpo y busco en el armario unos calcetines para la chica y se los puso; se acomodo en la cama lentamente. Pero Ino de nuevo lo abrazo, buscando alguna fuente de calor para el frío que se colaba por las rendijas de la ventana y que hacía que la cortina ondulara de forma suave pero constante.

Y el resto de la noche había sido casi igual. Pero lo que no le dejo dormir y en cierta forma lo hizo sentir extraño, fue sentir la respiración de la chica chocando en su cuello y además de sentir como el cuerpo de diosa de la chica se pegaba a su cuerpo.

-Por Kami Ino no te pegues más a mi- suplico el moreno al sentir como los pechos de la ahora Sra. Nara se pegaban a su brazo, causándole un escalofrío que recorrió todo su cuerpo, además de que una de las piernas desnudas de la chica descansaba sobre su propia pierna, erizándole la piel.

Pues al estar de esa forma con Ino le daba una sensación de intimidad y placer al mismo tiempo aunque Ino lo hiciera sin querer, y aún así el no se atrevía a tocar nada del cuerpo de Ino de forma voluntaria.

**Fin Flash Back**

Shikamaru suspiro pues si Ino se enteraba de algo de eso, seguramente lo tacharía de pervertido.

Vió como la chica salía tomaba su mochila con todo lo que necesitaba para la misión.

-Vamonos- dijo la mujer y Shikamaru asintió siguiéndola.

…

Aunque ya llevaban tres días como marido y mujer, los demás aldeanos aun chismoseaban sobre ellos.

Shikamaru los ignoraba olímpicamente mientras que Ino se limitaba a escuchar lo que las personas decían pero aún así no les tomaba importancia. Ella ya había madurado.

Y se sentía satisfecha con todo lo que había alcanzado. Pues había logrado cumplir la promesa que le había hecho a su sensei. Había cuidado de sus compañeros de equipo, había superado a su mejor amiga, y bueno se había casado con Shikamaru y en cierta forma sentía que también le había ganado en el amor a Sakura.

-No importa que sea una misión- se dijo la hoy Sra. Nara. –Yo he ganado- se dijo dándose fuerzas pues el saber que todo eso era una farsa le quebraba el corazón.

-Ya llegamos- dijo Shikamaru al ver que Ino seguía sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-¡Ah! Si, ya llegamos.

Luego de unos minutos apareció Ibiki y Kiba, quien estaba allí como refuerzo y guardaespaldas, pues la misión era de rango "A".

Shikamaru e Ino ante la mirada expectante de quienes estaban cerca de ellos, se dieron un corto beso, pues debían de aparentar muy bien que estaban casados. Pues Suna le había mandado una carta a la Hokague diciéndole que si no le importaba mantendrían vigilada a la joven pareja para salir de las dudas que eso no era una farsa.

* * *

Jejeje, Hola de nuevo, me disculpo por la tardanza pero me había dado un derrame muscular en mi pierna derecha, según el doctor por sobreesfuerzo físico y me sentía algo deprimida pues gracia a ello no pude salir a ningún lado los días de Navidad y año nuevo, y pues por la misma depresión tuve un corto bloqueo de inspiración.

Me disculpo. Espero que este capítulo les guste y ya verán cómo Suna ayudará a Ino y Shikamaru. Jejeje.

Dejen reviews y nos vemos pronto.


	7. Misión y Tentación

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-san.**

**Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado**

**Capitulo 7: Misión y Tentación.**

Ino, Kiba e Ibiki ya se encontraban a unas horas de camino de su destino.

-Descansemos un momento- dijo Kiba al ver que Akamaru se encontraba sediento.

-Sí, Ibiki-sensei, descansemos un momento- secundo Ino pues ella también se encontraba un poco cansada.

-Está bien. Pero en 10 minutos emprenderemos el viaje de nuevo- término diciendo Ibiki.

Akamaru ladró feliz y salió corriendo a un pequeño río que pasaba cerca del lugar donde descansaban. Kiba se quito los zapatos y tomo todo lo que pudo de agua. Ino se sentó bajo una de las copas de un árbol y se hidrato.

-En verdad que cambia el paisaje cada vez que nos acercamos a la Aldea de la Lluvia- dijo Kiba admirando el paisaje.

Ino asintió al observar mejor el lugar. El desierto se había transformado en un bosque tropical y el aire se sentía algo húmedo, aunque el calor del desierto aún se hacía presente.

-¡Que callada estas Ino!- dijo el chico de forma burlona-. Shikamaru no te engañara mientras no estés, sería algo sumamente problemático ¿No crees?

-Jajaja Inuzuka, mira como me rió- le dijo Ino sarcástico-. Eso lo sé muy bien, Shika no es como tú. Un _mujeriego_- contraataco Ino.

-Quién habla, tú en tus tiempos también te gustaba ser _querida _por muchos hombres- dijo el castaño de forma cortante.

Ino estaba a punto de gritarle, pero Ibiki quien escuchaba la conversación intervino.

-Ya es hora de partir- fue lo único que dijo el interrogador.

Los dos muchachos se miraron y suspiraron. Kiba le silbo a Akamaru para que supiera que ya era tiempo de partir.

…

Shikamaru caminaba por la aldea buscando un buen lugar para entretenerse, ya que mirar las nubes estaba descartado pues el cielo de Konoha estaba muy despejado, y ninguna nube quería hacerse presente.

Shikamaru suspiro recordando que ese día también Chougi tendría misión así ir a visitar a su amigo estaba descartado.

Y bueno cualquiera le hubiera dicho que fuera con sus demás amigos, pero eso para Shikamaru era muy problemático. Pues Naruto era simplemete muy escandaloso, Shino era muy raro y difícil de descifrar, Rock Lee era peor que Naruto y bueno, Neji era caso perdido.

Shikamaru caminaba sin rumbo por las calles de Konoha y estaba a punto de irse para su nueva casa cuando una voz lo llamo.

-¡Hey Shikamaru!

Shikamaru se dio la vuelta, sabía muy bien a quien le pertenecía esa voz y no creyó la mala suerte que tenía hasta que _la _divisó.

…

Tres horas y media después; los tres ninjas divisaron la entrada de la aldea y apresuraron el paso.

-Sus identificaciones- ordeno uno de los ninjas de la lluvia encargados de vigilar la entrada.

Los tres ninjas mostraron sus identificaciones sin decir palabra.

-Con que son los ninjas de Konoha. Esperen un momento- ordeno el ninja.

Los ninjas asintieron levemente y luego de unos segundos apareció un ninja de la misma edad que Kiba e Ino.

-Buenas tardes- saludo el ninja muy cortés –Mi nombre es Higushi Akara y seré el encargado de ustedes durante la misión-. El hombre le dio un rápido vistazo a los tres ninjas y le dio una pequeña sonrisa a Ino –Vengan conmigo.

Los tres ninjas lo siguieron y antes de que Ibiki pudiera preguntar algo, Higushi hablo.

-Como ustedes saben su ayuda fue pedida pues son los mejores interrogadores del país del fuego- dijo el ninja refiriéndose a Ibiki e Ino –además de que según sabemos el clan Yamanaka es el único clan que posee la habilidad de adentrarse a las mentes…

-De eso estamos conscientes- dijo Ibiki al ver la hipocresía en las palabras del chico.

-Y como el único sobreviviente de la masacre tiene un bloqueo mental, nos fue necesario pedir su ayuda… así que Ino Yamanaka tú serás imprescindible para ayudarnos- dijo el joven apareciéndose frente a Ino, quien lo miraba con desconfianza.

**...**

-… Temari.

-Hola Shikamaru- dijo la rubia de cuatro coletas -¿Dime qué haces tan solo?

_Temari siempre tan directa _pensó el moreno al encontrar la verdad escondida en esa simple pregunta.

-Ino está en misión.

-¿Y cómo sabías que me refería a ella?

-Es mi esposa… por tan problemático que sea, desde ahora todo se centra en ella.

Temari apretó sus dientes. Le molestaba escuchar el nombre de esa rubia. No es que le tuviera celos o algo así, sino que era puro resentimiento, ya que si no fuera por ella Shikamaru no la hubiera rechazado y eso implicaba que ningún hombre la había rechazado.

-Es cierto. Pero dime ¿Es cierto que no tuvieron una _luna de miel_?

Shikamaru pensó muy bien su respuesta.

-Sí, es cierto. Pero la luna de miel es un simple símbolo. No depende de que si tuvimos o no una para disfrutar como marido y mujer- dijo Shikamaru esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

Temari sonrió de forma forzada cosa que no paso desapercibida por Shikamaru.

-¿Y qué haces aquí?- pregunto Shikamaru tratando de disipar la tensión que se había creado.

-No creas que vine a suplicarte para que dejes a Ino y te vayas conmigo a Suna…- dijo altiva la rubia de cuatro coletas –es solo que como embajadora de Suna venía a invitar a Lady Tsunade a una reunión con el consejo de mi aldea.

Shikamaru la miraba con un poco de desconfianza pues su lógica le decía que esos viejos tramaban algo.

-Entonces, quieres dar una vuelta por la aldea como antes- dijo acercándose sinuosamente a Shikamaru.

-…Pe-pero tú ya conoces la aldea a la perfección- dijo algo nervio el ninja al ver que eran el centro de atención de todos los que pasan juntos a ellos.

-No seas así… o es por Ino- dijo la mujer susurrándole al oído al ninja de Konoha.

Temari estaba disfrutando de eso; Shikamaru era un hombre muy sensible y cosas como esas lo abochornaban, así que al momento de mirarlo se deleito con la cara sonrojada del ninja.

Shikamaru por su parte se encontraba rojo de la vergüenza y de la ira que seguramente le esperaba cuando Ino se enterase de lo que Temari estaba haciendo. Porque él estaba seguro que Ino lo sabría.

-Bueno Shikamaru me voy…- dijo Temari al ver que faltaba poco para que el sol se escondiera, ya que durante la noche era el mejor momento para viajar a Suna.

-Aja…- dijo Shikamaru un poco tensó por lo que pudo haber pensado Sakura, quien parecía molesta.

Aunque Shikamaru se tranquilizaba mentalmente diciéndose así mismo que no estaba seguro si la peli rosa si quiera los había visto

**...**

Ibiki, Kiba e Ino se encontraban en un pequeño hospital de la lluvia donde se encontraba el campesino al cual debían de interrogar.

Ino entro a la habitación y se paró frente a un hombre castaño que tenía la mayor parte de su cuerpo herido y que miraba de soslayo un punto invisible en la pared.

_A trabajar_

Ino se sentó en una silla frente a él y con un rápido movimiento de manos susurro _Shintenshin no jutsu._

Ino se adentró en la mente del campesino, todo estaba bien aunque el subconsciente del hombre se veía de una forma muy lúgubre. Todo lo que veía a su alrededor era negro.

-Debo desbloquear su subconsciente- se dijo mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Todo estaba tranquilo.

Crack. Se escucho detrás de Ino y antes que pudiera reaccionar alguien la sujetaba por el cuello.

El cuerpo de Ino al igual que el cuerpo del campesino experimentaron un estremecimiento de sus cuerpos, lo cual alerto a los demás ninjas.

"¿Qué es esto? ¿Un jutsu?" pensó para sí Ino mientras forcejeaba con el ente que la trataba de estrangular.

-Esto no es un jutsu, se podría decir mejor que es un _trauma_- dijo una voz de mujer.

-¿Un tra-trauma?- dijo Ino faltándole un poco de aire.

-Sí. Este pobre hombre vio como sus amigos fueron asesinados a sangre fría y le causo un trauma mental y parece que me tiene a mí como la representación de su mayor temor- dijo la mujer soltándola.

Ino al sentirse liberada comenzó a tratar de recuperar el aliento pero la mujer la ataco dándole un fuerte golpe en el estomago. La boca del campesino y la de Ino escupió sangre mientras Kiba miraba con horror la situación pues no podían hacer mucho.

-Y… ¿Por qué tú estás tratando de evitar que sepamos por lo que vivió este hombre?- preguntó Ino dispuesta a completar su misión.

-Porque si ustedes saben por lo que paso les será más fácil ayudarlo y yo desapareceré- dijo la mujer dejando escapar una gran carcajad, la cual Ino cayó rápidamente con un golpe en la cara.

-Es cierto, trataremos de ayudarlo- dijo Ino dándose cuenta que al momento que cayó la mujer al piso un pequeño recuerdo de los que paso el día de la masacre apareció frente a ella.

Ino sonrío.

Y antes de que la mujer terminará de pararse comenzó a golpearla, los recuerdos eran cada vez más duraderos, dándole información de lo que necesitaba. Pero Ino por fijarse en los recuerdos fue atacada con la guardía baja por la mujer quien le lanzó una patada en el pecho.

El dolor que Ino estaba experimentando era tan grande que hasta la respiración le causaba dolor, pero lo más significativo fue ver como la mujer desaparecía.

-Ka-kai- dijo Ino como pudo antes de salir de la mente de ese hombre.

El hombre por un instante se sintió adolorido pero en sus ojos se podía ver que ya estaba consciente del todo.

-¿Ino estas bien?- pregunto Kiba quien no tardo en acercarse a ella.

-Algo- dijo la chica antes de desmayarse.

-Kiba, yo me encargaré de él ahora, encárgate de Ino- dijo Ibiki al ver el estado de su alumna.

Kiba puso el cuerpo de Ino en el lomo de Akamaru, el perro seguía a una mujer quien les indicaba a donde revisarían a Ino.

**...**

-¡Hey Sra. Nara!

Ino que comenzaba a recobrar la conciencia se volteo a ver a Kiba que la llamaba de aquella forma.

-¡Oh! Y yo que pensé que no entenderías sí te llamaba así- dijo Kiba quitándole del rostro de la kunoichi un cabello dorado que no la dejaba mirar bien.

-…-

-No se esfuerce- dijo una de las enfermeras.

-Buen trabajo Ino- dijo Ibiki quien entraba en la habitación.

Ino volvió a tratar de hablar pero no pudo.

-No te preocupes, gracias a ti la mente de ese hombre se desbloqueo y nos dio toda la información. Ahora descansa que mañana al mediodía partiremos a Konoha- Ino solo asintió.

…

Shikamaru estaba recostado en su cama matrimonial, sin Ino esa cama se veía extremadamente grande para una sola persona.

Toc. Toc. Toc.

Shikamaru vio el reloj que descansaba en su buró. 7:30 pm. Se levanto perezosamente y se encamino hacía la puerta. Y la abrió.

-Alguien está en problemas- un grito ensordecedor dejo en claro quién era que lo visitaba.

-Hola Naruto- dijo el chico sobándose las sienes.

-¡Ah! Hola. Oye porque haces eso- dijo el chico mirándolo de forma acusadora.

-Hacer qué- pregunto el jounin.

-Engañar a Ino, apenas han pasado unos tres días… Sabes tú eres raro, dices que odias las cosas problemáticas pero te gusta estar metido en situaciones problemáticas. Ino te matará ¿Lo sabías?- dijo el rubio.

-Y de que hablas Naruto- dijo el moreno tratando de no golpear a Naruto.

-De que estabas engañando a Ino con Temari- dijo Naruto.

Shikamaru bufó molesto. –¿Sakura te lo dijo?- pregunto el manipulador de sombras.

-No, todo la aldea está hablando de eso… Pero si Sakura lo sabe no dudes que Ino lo sabrá- dijo el chico burlándose de Shikamaru por su infortunio.

-Problemático.

* * *

¡Hola de nuevo! Si ya se lo que me diran "Te has tardado mucho" pero es que tuve unos problemitas con la computadora, para ser más exactos con la pantalla pues no me dejaba ver nada, y bueno ir a un ciber no se me gusta pues hay veces que cuesta que llegue la inspiración ¬¬

¡Arigato a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia! Ustedes son muy importantes para mí. _XOXOXOXO_

Bueno los dejo y espero que les haya gustado, les prometo que pronto vendrá lo bueno.

Ja ne~


	8. Nuevos y extraños sentimientos

**Naruto no me pertenece, es de Kishimoto-san.**

**Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado**

**Capítulo 8: Nuevos y extraños sentimientos**

-Arigato Ino- agradeció Higushi a la rubia –he de confesar que no creía que una muñequita como tú, podría ayudarnos- confeso el ninja de la lluvia.

Ino solo asintió ante la mirada de sorpresa de Kiba. El Inuzuka pensó que Ino al escuchar tales palabras mataría a gritos al Akara, pero no fue así porque la chica se mantuvo serena en todo momento.

Ino por su parte guardo la compostura, porque ella ya estaba acostumbrado a que todos pensaran que, solamente era una muñequita de trapo que no podía hacer nada por si sola.

-No hay de que Higushi-kun- dijo la ojiazul haciendo una leve reverencia, pues el dolor en su pecho y estomago era fuerte.

-Es hora de irnos- anuncio Morino apareciendo en la habitación luego de recibir el pago por la exitosa misión.

Ino estaba a punto de levantarse cuando sintió que era elevada de la camilla del hospital sin dificultad por Kiba, mientras le mostraba una sonrisa perruna.

-¿Qué haces?- le pregunto escéptica la Sra. Nara con una ceja levantada.

-Lo obvio…- dijo Kiba burlonamente –aun estas muy adolorida por lo de ayer, así que Ibiki-sensei me pidió que te llevara cargada o en el lomo de Akamaru para que…- el chico perro hizo una pausa y esbozo una media sonrisa -no fueras ningún estorbo- Kiba empezó a reír al ver la cara de Ino cuando escucho lo último.

-¿Estorbo? Te recuerdo que tú en esta misión no tuviste protagonismo, solo fuiste un simple espectador- dijo mordazmente Ino.

Kiba gruño molesto por el comentario de Ino, pero lo que hizo fue juntar a la Yamanaka más a su cuerpo, haciendo presión en sus costillas; dando como resultado que Ino dejara escapar un quejido de dolor por la presión.

Ino lo mato con la mirada-. Eres una bestia.

-Y tú una pesada.

-…_parece que se gustan- _se escuchó decir en un murmullo. Ibiki dejo salir una carcajada al ver la cara de los dos jóvenes deformadas por la sorpresa de ese comentario que había sido hecho por uno de los espectadores.

…

_-He escuchado que el hijo de Shikaku, ya le fue infiel al tesorito de Inoichi- _chismoseaban unas mujeres cercanas al puesto de ramen donde Shikamaru comía junto con Naruto y Rock Lee.

-¡Shikamaru, engañar a Ino no está bien!- grito el cejotas a todo pulmón haciendo que las personas centraran más su atención en el Nara.

-Yo no he engañado a Ino- se defendió el jounin sobándose las cienes, el dolor de cabeza ya era inminente.

-Muy cierto Lee, Shikamaru nunca engañaría a Ino- dijo Naruto guiñándole un ojo al Nara –además ¿qué le podría ver a Temari?- pregunto el Uzumaki a su amigo verde.

Lee quedo pensativo.

-… pensándolo bien Ino está mucho mejor que Temari.

-¿Podemos dejar a Ino en paz, por favor?- suplico el Nara porque ya comenzaba sentirse mareado por el fuerte dolor de cabeza.

-Hai… además es malo alabar a la mujer de un amigo- dijo repentinamente Naruto, dejando por fin a Ino fuera de toda conversación.

Hasta que…

-Nara…- Shikamaru volteo a ver a Neji –Tsunade-sama me manda a decirte que Ino viene hoy mismo, al atardecer- y así como vino Neji desapareció.

Shikamaru al escuchar las palabras del Hyuga maldijo por lo bajo, porque si Ino se daba cuenta de lo que toda la aldea pensaba sobre el pequeño incidente con Temari, lo mataría. Lo bueno era que Naruto y Lee habían prestado su atención a cosas triviales dejándolo en paz.

…

Ino había cerrado sus ojos y se había relajado, el viaje había transcurrido sin ningún percance _¡Gracias a Kami-sama! _Porque el estado de Ino hubiera sido un problema. En ese momento entendió el porqué los ninjas de la lluvia habían pedido su ayuda a Konoha. No tenían los medios ni la experiencia necesaria para casos como esos, además que la medicina que manejan era _principiante_…

Pero el dolor de estómago se había comenzado a desvanecer aunque desde hace unos momentos había sentido unas pequeñas punzadas en la espalda. Kiba la mantenía abrazada a su cuerpo para brindarle mayor comodidad, Akamaru iba a su lado por cualquier cosa mientras que Morino se había adelantado. Todo estaba en silencio… nada incomodo, hasta se sentía bien estar en los brazos de Kiba.

¡Sí!... se sentía bien estar en esos fuertes, varoniles y protectores brazos del castaño.

¡Esperen!... ¡¿Fuertes, varoniles y protectores brazos! Pero que estupidez era eso… Estaba hablando de Kiba, el que en su infancia olía a perro mojado… Ino abrió sus ojos de golpe y miro las facciones serias pero relajadas del Jounin.

Pero siendo francos Kiba no era nada feo… Ino sacudió levemente su cabeza deseando así que sus pensamientos desaparecieran, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por el chico perro; él la miro con cara preocupada y burlona…

-¿Qué pasa la princesita de Inoichi-san se siente mal?- dijo mirándola fijamente.

_Idiota. _Pensó Ino al sentir que sus mejías comenzaban a sonrojarse. Aunque no sabía la causa con exactitud. Era furia o nerviosismo… Dejo sus pensamientos en el aire, luego de escuchar que Kiba le decía que ya había llegado. La rubia volteo a ver hacia el frente vio la gran puerta de madera de Konoha…

_Shikamaru… _Fue lo primero que pensó. Sé sintió mal al tener esos pensamientos con Kiba. Estaba casada –aunque por una misión- durante los dos años que durara la misión, no podía amargarse la vida _enamorándose _de _Kiba._

Porque como dice Shikamaru: Eso sería realmente problemático.

…

Shikamaru estaba frente a la gran puerta de madera, en la entrada de Konoha, a los lejos pudo divisar dos siluetas, una de Kiba y la otra de su gigantesco perro. Se preocupó. ¿Dónde estaba Ino? Aunque luego que las dos siluetas se iban acercando, pudo divisar a Ino siendo cargada por Kiba. Y con ningún paso perezoso se dirigió a los ninjas.

Shikamaru muy presuroso salió al encuentro de Ino.

No sabía porque pero al verla cargada por Kiba lo preocupo. _¿Y si traía una herida grave? _Además un sentimiento de desconfianza se albergó en su interior al ver la profunda cercanía de sus cuerpos.

_¿Celos?... No… o Si… Problemático._

Pensó mientras chasqueando su lengua.

A los pocos segundos, en los cuales estuvo en un profundo debate con su inteligencia de más de 200 CI, estuvo a la par de los dos jounins.

-… Ino- pronunció el moreno, quien de forma automática alargo los brazos _exigiendo _a Kiba el cuerpo esbelto de Ino. –Te cargare.

-No es necesario, Ino no pesa nada- dijo Kiba con una sonrisa inocente, mientras que inconscientemente acercaba más el cuerpo de Ino a él, lo que causo un pequeño gemido de dolor por parte de Ino.

-Dámela… es mi esposa- dijo serio Shikamaru, y Kiba ante tal afirmación no pudo más que entregarle a Ino, que miraba la escena entre divertida y cansada.

Cuando Shikamaru la sostuvo sin ninguna dificultad, una ola de paz y seguridad azoto todos los sentidos de la rubia. Mientras que Shikamaru se dio cuenta, que la falta de la cercanía de Ino estos últimos días le había hecho falta.

La joven pareja de esposos se quedó en silencio, dándose cuenta de algunas cosas que no sabían.

-Creo que sería mejor ir al hospital a revisar el estado de Ino- comento Kiba, que al instante recibió una mirada de reproche por parte de Shikamaru, por haber interrumpido el silencio cómodo que los rodeaba.

Ino asintió.

-Tienes razón Kiba- y le sonrió de forma amistosa.

_¿Desde cuándo ella le regalaba sonrisas amistosas al pulgoso de Kiba? _Shikamaru no pudo evitar tener esos pensamientos por Kiba. _Que su amigo lo perdonará pero estaba celoso. Ese era un hecho. _

…

Shikamaru había hecho caso al comentario de Kiba, pues se había trasladado con Ino al Hospital de Konoha, mientras que Kiba había ido al despacho de Lady Tsunade para anunciar que estaban sanos y salvos.

Shikamaru entro al hospital con Ino en brazos; la rubia había apoyado su cabeza en el pecho del moreno y había cerrado sus ojos.

Shikamaru estaba tan concentrado en las facciones relajadas de su rubia compañera de misión, que no se percató que una de las enfermeras del lugar se había acercado a él.

-Señor… Señor… - decía la joven mujer algo preocupada, pero para su fortuna Shikamaru salió del trance en que estaba y supo de su presencia.

-Etto… Podría revisar a mi esposa- dijo Shikamaru, ganándose una sonrisa amable y soñadora por parte de la mujer.

-Claro Señor, permítame un momento; traeré una camilla- y con esto la mujer desapareció en los blancos y largos pasillos del hospital.

A los pocos minutos de esperar parado, un joven le llevo una silla de ruedas a Ino. Shikamaru muy a su pesar puso a Ino con cuidado en la silla, mientras ella abría sus ojos al sentir que el calor del cuerpo de Shikamaru ya no estaba.

-Shika…

Shikamaru al escuchar el diminutivo con que Ino lo apoda, sintió por primera vez en mucho tiempo como un escalofrío recorría su espina dorsal.

-Llamen a Shizune-san. La presión está muy alta- dijo una enfermera que por su edad, se podía notar su experiencia.

Shikamaru miro un poco preocupado a la vieja mujer. Pero esta le regalo una sonrisa maternal que hizo que se relajará.

Y más lo relajo ver aparecer a Shizune en una nube de humo tan rápidamente.

-¡Shikamaru-kun! ¡Ino-chan!- Shizune se sorprendió al verlos en el hospital, ya que raras veces ellos llegaban a necesitar del servicio de este.

Aunque Ino llegaba al hospital a ayudar a su amiga Sakura en las consultas. Por algo fue también una estudiante de Lady Tsunade.

-Hola Shizune-sempai- saludo la Yamanaka a su amiga.

-Ino… según supe la misión fue exitosa y…- la pelinegro no pudo terminar porque Ino la interrumpió.

-Es cierto, lo que paso es que tuve un pequeño percance- trato de calmar la rubia a la preocupadiza mujer.

-¿Pequeño percance? Te revisare ahora mismo- dijo mientras empujaba la silla de ruedas por unos de los muchos pasillos del lugar, Shikamaru por su parte se limitó a seguir en silencio a las dos mujeres.

…

Shikamaru se encontraba esperando fuera de la habitación a que Shizune terminara de revisar a Ino.

El ruido de la puerta abrirse alerto sus sentidos y cambio su perezosa postura a una de expectación.

-Deje a Ino con un sedante- anunció la doctora al ninja manipulador de sombras.

-¿Es grave?- atino a preguntar el Nara.

Shizune hizo una pausa.- Según lo que Ino me contó, ella sostuvo una pelea con un _trauma…_

_-_¿Trauma?- interrumpió desconcertado Shikamaru.

-Sí. Un trauma, un trauma psíquico-chakra. Es una parte del subconsciente del individuo dañado, que puede ser utilizado por el agresor en su favor con la utilización de chakra- explico Shizune al joven ninja.

Shizune continuo – Ino sostuvo una pelea con un trauma y parece que este golpeo su cuerpo, lo que causa que unas venas de Chakra se desviaran y causaran ciertos malestares en el cuerpo de Ino.

-¿Y no puede hacer nada Shizune-san?

-Me temo que no. Para poner a esas delgadas y frágiles venas a su lugar se necesita precisión y experiencia, lo cual yo no poseo- Shizune miró la cara de preocupación de Shikamaru.- Pero no te preocupes. Lady Tsunade puede hacerlo.

-¿Y?- cuestiono Shikamaru-. ¿Dónde está la Hokage?- estaba muy impaciente por la mejoría de Ino.

-En estos momentos no se encuentra tuvo que ir a una reunión con loa ancianos del concejo de Suna.

Shikamaru contuvo su respiración.

Temari había viajado para invitar a Lady Tsunade a esa reunión. Y no supo porque pero su mente superdotada, supuso que la reunión tenía que ver con ellos.

-¿Y cuándo vendrá?

-Mañana por la mañana.

* * *

Primeramente quiero disculparme por la tardanza, pero me he metido en el mundo de Death Note y después de ver tan buen anime quise publicar una historia que se me vino a la mente. Eso sí, yo nunca tuve la idea de dejar esta historia incompleta, porque yo he de recordar que esta historia la retome de un fanfic que fue dejado tirado por su autor.

Se les agradece sus lindos reviews y los Alertas que ustedes dejaron a esta humilde historia.

Shouko-Marigold: Me encantaron tus muy certeras palabras. TEMARI ES UNA ZORRA. xP Disculpa por la tardanza U.U y ojala te guste este pequeño capitulo. Te prometo que pronto viene lo mejor. Gracias y se te aprecia en la comunidad SHIKAINO.

Daga Uchiha: Hola primita, gracias por tus palabras y por alentarme en seguir con esta historia. Y si, la que le espera a Shikamaru por la culpa de la pelo de escobas jejeje. Cuídate.

Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki: Gracias por tu review. Y si Temari es un fastidio, pobre Shika, gracias a ella se ha metido en graves problemas. Espero que te guste este capitulo J

Pilar: Hola amiga, fiel seguidora ShikaIno. Me disculpo contigo y con las demás fanáticas por decir que Temari es una tentación, jejeje pero recuerda que hay malas tentaciones. Además creo que puse muy en claro que Shikamaru no quiere nada con la pelo de elotes. Se aprecian tus reviews.

Eiko Hiwatari: No sabiendo como es Ino de problemática no le va a gustar los chismorreos de las viejas de Konoha. Y no digamos a Inoichi y a Yoshino. Jejeje gracias por tus palabras.

ChaneKiin.n: Gracias por usar un poco de tu tiempo para comentar, se te agradece y se te quiere, espero que te guste este capítulo y que me perdones por la tardanza.

luvi yamanaka: jajaja muchas gracias por tus palabras de aliento. Jojojo Ino hace perder a Shikaamru la cabeza es por eso que escribir sobre ellos es tan divertido. Espero que te guste este capítulo. J

Dulxura 15: jajaja no te preocupes ya vendrán escenas así *O* jejeje, pero más adelante XP Graxias por leer y por dejar tu comentario.

Himeko Hatake: gracias por leer y por tus palabras.

Mitsuki Tsukiomi: Que bueno que te gustará la historia. Ojala la sigas leyendo jejeje. Gracias.


End file.
